Hermione Is Mine
by Saturday's Sun
Summary: Draco has finally escaped from the evil clutches of Lucius and he has returned to Hogwarts as a new man. Hermione finds herself falling head over heels over Draco but she already has Harry. How far will Harry go to win Hermione?
1. The Promise

Seventeen year old Hermione Granger was lip-locked in a passionate kiss with Draco Malfoy at the lake behind the school of Hogwarts. When they finally ended the kiss breathlessly, Hermione looked up into Draco's stormy gray eyes and sighed contentedly. She hasn't felt that way since a long time ago, since Draco came back.

Last summer, Draco finally came back. He had escaped from the evil clutches of Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His father, Lucius Malfoy, had imprisoned him and tortured him when he refused to go back to the Dark Side. Hermione remembered that after the Christmas at their fifth year, he had gone missing. When he came back, he was a new person totally. And he is now staying at a foster wizarding family who works at the Ministry of Magic. Draco had changed, not only in looks, but in personality as well. He no longer held hatred for people, maybe except for Lucius. And he had been nice to everyone, especially Hermione. Hermione slowly realized that she was falling for his charm, the intelligence he never showed, his humanity kept inside for years, and everything about him. But she already had a longtime boyfriend, Harry Potter. They had been going out for many years to come. But since Draco made his presence, Hermione had been confused and sad. But after kissing Draco now, and releasing all those suppressed emotions, she finally realized that Draco was the one she really wants. But what about Harry?

Thinking of Harry, Hermione sat up straight, lifting her head from Draco's comfortable shoulders and sighed, this time, in frustration. 

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked in pure concern.

"It's just that… Harry…"

Draco sighed, too, and raked his fingers through his silvery hair.

"Hermione, when it's time to let go, it's time."

"But… even still…"

"Hermione, look at me." Draco cupped her chin in raised her head.

"I know you still love Harry, and… I won't make it hard for you. If you tell me that Harry is the one you still want, I'll let you go, too." He said that with a pained expression on his face.

"No!" Hermione said quickly as she embraced Draco in the tightest hug ever. 

"Please, Draco. I just need more time. But I'm definitely sure that I want you. I let you go once, I'm not going to let you go again."

Draco smiled and kissed Hermione at the top of her head. He found out that it was actually raining, but the both of them were too busy noticing it.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"We'd better go before we drown in the rain."

Hermione chuckled and nodded, as Draco accompanied her to the Gryffindor common room. What the both of them didn't know was that Parvati Patil was watching them not far away. Nobody ever knew; but she had a crush on Harry.

__

How could you do this to Harry, you wretch. I'll make you pay for this.

'Harry-

Please meet me at the Potions classroom after Charms. I have to pass you something.

Yours Truly,

Parvati'

Parvati smiled satisfied, as she sent that note. She had rummaged through Hermione's things earlier on and found a note, saying that Hermione and Draco meet at the Potions classroom right after Charms. _Hermione's in for it now._

"This is it…" Harry muttered under his breath as he approached the Potions classroom. "Wonder why Parvati wants to pass to me."

As he reached the door, he was surprised to hear voices. But those weren't teachers' voices, not to mention Snape. Then the voices stopped. 

He opened the door a slit and peeked in. He got the shock of his life. He saw Hermione, his GIRLFRIEND, kissing Draco MALFOY, his ENEMY? He rubbed his eyes and pinched himself, making sure that he was awake but this wasn't a dream and the pinch hurt. So it was true… Harry slammed himself against the nearest wall, forcing himself to stand up and not cry. He hugged his books close to his chest and stood up. _This must be Malfoy's fault. It can't be my Hermione in there._

But this few days, Hermione had already been avoiding Harry, in order to ease a little confusion from her mind. She was walking to the Library to get some information about the Dark Arts for her DADA lessons when she saw Harry leaning against the wall, not far from the Library, looking at her with accusing green eyes. She stopped in her tracks immediately.

"Harry…" she said softly.

"What? Were you avoiding me? And hoping I'd just go away?" there were a mixture of emotions in Harry's voice.

"No…"

"Hermione, tell me what's wrong." He went over to her and shook her.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry."

"Then how do you explain you and Malfoy?"

Hermione gasped. _He knew._

"Harry, I-" but she didn't know where to start.

Harry closed his eyes briefly. 

"Look, Hermione, whatever that happened; whatever I saw, I'm perfectly willing to make it a mistake and move on." His voice was almost pleading.

"It wasn't a mistake." Hermione tried hard to fight back the tears.

"What?" Harry whispered, as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"It wasn't a mistake." Hermione repeated, looking into Harry's sad green eyes for certainty. But all this seemed so familiar, too familiar, that Hermione looked away.

"You promised you'd never leave me. You lied." he whispered, then he walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Hermione crying softly. 

"Oh, Harry…" she whispered sadly.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you today?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Harry knows… about us."

"How?"  
"I don't know…" Hermione said as the tears started flowing unconditionally.

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just hugged her tightly.

"Hermione… I'm so sorry…"

"W-why?"

"Because I came into your life and turned it upside down?" Draco replied with a lopsided grin.

Hermione smiled sadly, despite all the tears.

"Now, come on, let's get to class. Snape's probably off the wall by now." 

Hermione smiled and Draco couldn't resist planting a kiss on her lips before they both headed to Professor Snape's class, Potions. Snape, of course, didn't scold the both of them, as Draco was his favorite student, but he itched to take points off Gryffindor. As Hermione came in the room, she met Harry's accusingly sad eyes and Ron's confused look.

She quickly made her way to the back of the classroom, avoiding their gaze as possible as she could. But Lady Luck wasn't on her side today; she got paired up with Harry for Potions work.

As she reached his table, he quickly turned away, not meeting her gaze, as well. The whole period, no words were spoken between them. Then when they reached for an ingredient at the same time, their hands touched and Harry grabbed hold of her hand tight, as if afraid of letting go. It pained Hermione to see the look on Harry's face. She tried to squirm free but Harry held on.  
"Harry…" but before she could say anything, Harry let go, leaving a ring in her hand.

"I wanted to give this to you. And now I still want to give it to you."

"Harry… it's beautiful, but…" Hermione stammered.

"I still want you to have it-to remind you of me, and how it was." Harry said in barely a whisper. "And how good it could still be." But Hermione caught it, and she blushed. She felt like these were the old times, until… she heard an explosion. She swerved in that direction and saw Draco's hand bleeding badly, swollen at the same time. She gasped and ran over to him, where Parvati Patil was trying to explain to Snape.

"I-it was an a-accident! I didn't m-mean it!" 

"How could you be so careless! Fifty points taken off Gryffindor for such carelessness!" Snape scolded.

Meanwhile, Hermione was over at Draco's side, holding his hand delicately, panicking. In fact, she couldn't even think. She forgot that she had left Harry and the ring behind. Harry looked at the ring and a tear rolled down his cheek. _Is it really over, Hermione?_ he thought miserably.

"Draco! Are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me."

"How could I not? I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." And she asked permission from the blabbering Snape, who suddenly realized that Draco was hurt badly.

"Yes, take him to Poppy right now, Miss Granger." He said before turning to chide Parvati again.

Hermione helped Draco to the hospital ward as he winced from the pain, but not making a sound.

"Hermione, what about Harry?"

Hermione started. She had forgotten all about Harry when she saw him hurt.

"I'll… explain to him later."

"Okay." came the brief reply as the pain washed over his hand again.

Hermione sighed. She was in the Gryffindor common room, thinking about Harry and everything that had happened this few weeks. She sighed again when the door burst open. She immediately heard Ron's and Harry's voices.

"What about Hermione?"  
"I don't know, Ron."

Ron gave out a heavy sigh. 

"How did it turn out this way, Harry? It all happened so fast."

"I don't know. Since that MALFOY came back…" he had spat out Draco's name in disgust.

"What about the ring?"

Harry chose to remain silent about that question.

"Is she sure that Malfoy is the one she really wants?" Ron asked doubtfully. _Yes._ Hermione said silently.

"I don't know, Ron, I can't possibly ask her that, can I?"

"Poor Harry… want a game of wizards' chess, then?"

"No, Ron, I just need to be alone."

"Then what about Quidditch?"

"I don't care. I'll skip it."

Hermione nearly gasped out loud. Harry was the finest Seeker Hogwarts had ever had in years, maybe centuries. Oliver Wood was his Keeper. Hermione bet he's going to have a fit. And Harry never misses Quidditch practice on purpose.

Ron seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he said at that moment,

"What about Wood?"

"Let him rot." 

This time, Hermione gasped. Harry never said such a thing to anyone, even to Ron.

"Did you hear something?" Ron asked. Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth.

"No. Let's just go back."

"Okay."

As soon as Hermione heard the footsteps disappear up the steps, she got up from the big armchair where she was hiding and ran to the Slytherin common room. She had the weeks' passwords anyway. Right now, she needed some comfort.


	2. Say You Don't Love Me

Courtney Adams smiled as she held up a dress robe. It was gold and glittery and had silver lining at the sides. And it also had white cuffs.

What do you think of this dress, Ginny?

Ginny Weasley looked up from her diary and grinned.

It looks nice.

Why dont you wear it?

Whatever for?

At the ball thats going to be held tomorrow night.

I already have a dress robe.

No, no, no. Youre not getting the picture. Im helping you, cant you see?

Helping me?

Courtney sighed dramatically.

Seriously Ginny, you can be so dense sometimes. Im helping you to win Harry over! I bet you havent gotten over him yet. Courtney wriggled her eyebrows playfully.

Courtney…" Ginny let out an exasperated sigh.

If I were you, Courtney continued, not taking notice of Ginnys protests. Id snatch him over, right now, right when Hermiones with Mr. Malfoy. 

What do you mean? Ginny asked, curious. True, she hadnt gotten over Harry, and she is still mad at Harry. He had used her to spite Hermione when Hermione was supposedly with Ron. Then after finding out that Hermione still loves him, he had cruelly dumped her and went back to Hermiones side. But still, it was hard to resist the darling little boy.

Havent you heard? Hermione Granger has been rumored to dump Harry and go for SEXY Draco Malfoy. Courtney had a dreamy look on her face.

Ginny sat silently, pondering over Courtneys words.

After a while, Ginny asked Courtney. Courtney? I think I may need that dress robe.

****

At the Ball

Ginny smiled at her reflection. Theres no way Harry could resist her now. She just couldnt believe that her figure lost to Hermiones.

Draco… Im getting dizzy! Hermione protested as Draco swirled her all around the room.

Then Ill just have to be your Prince Charming for the rest of the night. How unlucky. Draco teased as Hermione swatted him on his back.

Well, Prince Charming, Im getting thirsty. Can you please stop your white steed and let me have a drink?

Gladly, my fair Princess.

Hermione chuckled softly as Draco grabbed a goblet of punch from the nearby house-elf who nearly stumbled and fell.

Draco, you big baddie. Hermione chided as Draco laughed. The both of them were now sitting at the royal plush chairs Dumbledore had conjured up for the ball. Hermione saw someone wearing a glittery dress robe coming down the steps. _Now theres a pretty one._ Hermione thought. _Wonder who she is._

As she descended down the stairs, Hermione realized that it was Ginny! Hermione seemed surprised. Ginny had changed a lot since last year. She seldom saw her as Ginny was a year younger than her.

Draco… Ginnys here. 

Oh? Draco had come to know about Harry and Ginnys fling through Hermione.

Yeah, she looks so pretty. Hermione said, with a tinge of jealousy.

Ah! Do I sense jealousy, my fair Princess?

Yes… my dear Prince. She sighed, agreeing.

Dont worry, youll always be the best.

Thanks. Hermione smiled, but her smile disappeared as soon as she saw Harry approaching her.

Hermione? he asked, thrusting out a hand.

Hermione looked over to Draco, who gave a look that simply said, Its only a dance. See what Harry wants.

Hermione nodded and let Harry lead her to the dance floor. Hermione sucked in a breath as Harry placed his hand on her waist. 

Hermione, Ive missed you so much.

I know, me too, Harry.

But why cant we be together again?

I-

Harry stopped dancing and held Hermiones hands in his. He then placed the ring through one of Hermiones fingers. It looked so beautiful on Hermiones delicate finger, yet she longed to take it off.

Hermione, look me in the eye and tell me that you dont love me anymore.

Feeling challenged, she looked up into Harrys eyes. But she couldnt bring herself to say those words to Harry.

See? You still care.

Of course I do.

Then? Harry pressed on.

Hermione bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Then she just burst out on Harry.

Why cant you just leave me alone?! she yelled she broke free off Harrys grip and ran out towards the lake behind Hogwarts, where she and Draco first kissed.

Harry proceeded to chase after Hermione when Draco stopped him. 

Stop, Harry.

Let go of me!

I wont!  
Cant you see that she doesnt want you anymore?

I wont give up, Malfoy. Harrys voice turned low and dangerous.

Then Ill make you. Draco took a few menacing steps forward.

Is that a threat?

Yes, it is.

No one has ever threatened me before, Malfoy.

Theres always a first time.

I dont handle threats well.

Draco glared at Harry. Hermione came in again, as she was puzzled why neither Draco nor Harry hadnt come after her, and she wanted to find Draco. she was shocked at the sight in front of her. Draco and Harry were together, fighting!? They were both wrestling on the ground. Draco was already bleeding at the side of the mouth and Harry had a bruise already forming.

Stop! Stop! but her voice couldnt be heard over the noise the rest of the people were making. Fight! Fight! the crowd chorused. _Wheres Dumbledore? Oh, no, they had a staff meeting! _Hermione thought desperately.

Hermione rushed forward to stop the fight, to pull both of them apart before somebody got hurt in the fight. However, during the fight, no one had seen her, not even Draco or Harry. They were too busy fighting. As she stooped down to stop the fight, a leg had appeared out of nowhere and kicked her at the side instead. She fell back and prepared herself for the fall when she felt a pair of strong arms supporting the small of her back. It was Dean Thomas. Thanks. She stumbled for the right words to say. 

She looked at the sight in front of her, and shouted like she never shouted before.

STOP IT! STOP IT! the crowd stopped their chanting upon her shouting and Draco and Harry finally realized that Hermione was there.

STOP FIGHTING! YOURE BOTH ANIMALS AND I DONT WANT TO HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BOTH OF YOU! she yelled as she removed the ring from her finger and threw it on the ground. It fell with a tinkling sound and it echoed through the Great Hall.

A/N: Hmm… after thinking… the two of us, me and my cousin, have decided only to continue only after getting 23 reviews! I mean… wouldn't it be only fair if you guys out there gave us some support for the work we've done? However, even if you choose not to review after reading, then we guess it's okay. It'd be better if you did, though. =) 


	3. Separate Ways

Watching as Hermione walked away, Harry set his accusing eyes on Draco. "Look what you have done!" he retorted, as he picked up the ring Hermione threw on the ground and placed it in his pocket.

"Look who's talking." Draco spat.

Harry raised his eyebrows, as if wanting to pick another fight, when Ginny came by.

"Harry… come, I'll bring you to the hospital ward. Harry just nodded, not even noticing that it was Ginny. The funny thing was, Pansy said and did the same thing to Draco. As Ginny and Pansy helped Harry and Draco up, they both shrugged and said in unison. "Let go of me." Then they shot each other a glare before heading to the hospital ward by themselves. Boy, if looks could kill, they'd be dead by now.

"So you see, Hagrid, what am I supposed to do?" Hermione buried her face in her hands.

"Well, th' way I see it, it's simple, Hermione. Yer just gotta choose between th' both o' 'em."

"But how am I going to make the choice? Harry and I have made it so far; and yet I love Draco so much."

"That, me dear, is what yer haf to find out!"

"I know, I know…" Hermione sniffed.

"Now, now, dun start cryin' on ol' Hagrid."

Hermione sighed. She knew that Hagrid was right, she just had to make a choice, no matter what.

"Thanks, Hagrid, you've helped me a lot."

"I haf?"

"Yeah and I've got to get back now. Don't tell anyone about this, okay, Hagrid?"

"Sure, yer can trust me and Fangs, that it."

With that, Hermione sadly went back to the girls' dormitory.

****

Draco's P.O.V

I can't find Hermione. I can't find her anywhere. And it's all Potter's fault. Why can't he understand that it's over between Hermione and him? Now even if I find Hermione, she'll be angry with me, too. Stupid Potter, stupid Potter. 

****

Hermione's P.O.V

What's wrong with them? I have never seen either of them fight before. Even when they were at loggerheads before, they never fought over anything, not even at Wizards' Duels. And I haven't seen that look in Draco's eyes since he came back. Those cold eyes. And Harry, his looked as if they were on fire, all clouded over. I've finally decided. I don't want to have anything to do with them, either of them. From now, we'll just have to go our separate ways, even if it pains me so.

****

Harry's P.O.V

Draco is a jerk. Since he came back, everything that could go wrong went wrong. Hermione turning her back on me; that seemed almost impossible, until he came back. All these things happened because of him. I wish he had never come back. I wish he just died. 

****

Ginny's P.O.V.

I never thought I would hate anybody until now. Now, I hate Hermione, Draco, and I hate almost everyone, except Harry. How could Hermione do that to Harry? As if Harry isn't good enough, she had to go and turn her back on him and choose that Malfoy instead. What's so good about him? What about him that Harry can't provide? I bet Harry's ten times of Malfoy. Why can't Hermione just treasure Harry instead?

Hermione couldn't get to sleep, so she went to take a walk at the Quidditch pitch. She didn't know why she wanted to go there; it seemed like there was a force pulling her. As she stepped into the pitch, a feeling of déjà vu surrounded her. She could almost see Harry riding on his broomstick, catching every Golden Snitch. Hermione sighed. Why did it end up this way?

Just then, she felt someone approaching her from the back. She turned behind, with her wand in her hand, and aimed it at the person following her. It was Harry. She put the wand down. "What do you want now?"

Harry winced at the tone of her voice. "I want you to come back to me."

"Harry… you know that's not possible."

"It is. It always was possible between you and me. and it will always be."

Hermione chose to remain silent at that. Harry moved forward and grabbed her hands in his.

"Hermione, look into my eyes."

"Harry…" Hermione said pleadingly. Harry let go of her hands and held her waist instead. He pulled her in for a searing kiss when…

"LET GO OF HER!" Hermione gasped. _Draco._

"And why should I?" Harry glared at Draco.

"Because she's mine." Draco said menacingly.

"WE WERE FINE A WHILE AGO!"

"Potter, this is pathetic of you." Hermione looked and saw that Draco's eyes were back to that cold stare.

A breeze shook through the pitch, and Harry flipped his head back, whipping his messy black hair off his forehead. 

"You couldn't possibly understand what Hermione and I mean to each other," he exclaimed. His cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Not anymore, Potter. It's over. Can't you understand that? Can't you just let her go?"

"It's not over," Harry replied in a strangled whisper. "Hermione and I are going to be together forever." He turned and faced Hermione with imploring eyes. "Aren't we, Hermione?"

Hermione felt her heart wrench at Harry's desperate plea. She opened her mouth to respond, but she found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't say yes, but she couldn't say no either. 

Draco grabbed Harry by his arm. "Would you stop it?" he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"You're pathetic." He repeated.

Draco's gesture seemed to catapult Harry into action. "Get out of my way," he growled.

Harry turned to Hermione and fell down on one knee in front of her. His deep emerald eyes overflowing with tenderness, he held the sparkling silver band out to her. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he whispered.


	4. Letting Go

****

In the last chapter…

A breeze shook through the pitch, and Harry flipped his head back, whipping his messy black hair off his forehead. 

"You couldn't possibly understand what Hermione and I mean to each other," he exclaimed. His cheeks flushed a deep red. 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Not anymore, Potter. It's over. Can't you understand that? Can't you just let her go?"

"It's not over," Harry replied in a strangled whisper. "Hermione and I are going to be together forever." He turned and faced Hermione with imploring eyes. "Aren't we, Hermione?"

Hermione felt her heart wrench at Harry's desperate plea. She opened her mouth to respond, but she found herself at a loss for words. She couldn't say yes, but she couldn't say no either. 

Draco grabbed Harry by his arm. "Would you stop it?" he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

"You're pathetic." He repeated.

Draco's gesture seemed to catapult Harry into action. "Get out of my way," he growled.

Harry turned to Hermione and fell down on one knee in front of her. His deep emerald eyes overflowing with tenderness, he held the sparkling silver band out to her. "Hermione, will you marry me?" he whispered.

Hermione gasped, feeling the blood drain from her face. Was Harry losing his mind? Draco looked on in shocked silence. 

"Harry," Hermione whispered, but she didn't know what to say. She felt dangerously on the edge of tears.

Draco broke the silence. He grabbed Harry by the arm and yanked him violently on his feet.

"I've had enough of this!" he yelled.

Harry pushed him back. 

"I'm the one who's had enough," he shouted. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd go away – far away. You'd leave Hogwarts just the way you came.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that a threat?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry answered, taking a few menacing steps forward. "It is."

Draco shoved him in the chest. "Just leave Hermione and me alone."

"I'll leave you alone, that's for sure. But always remember. Hermione is MINE."

Draco pushed Harry hard, and he slammed against the ground. Harry whirled around, his fists clenched. Harry gave Draco a sharp hook to the jaw, and Draco responded by punching him in the gut. Harry recoiled, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Gritting his teeth, Harry lunged full force at Draco.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed, forgetting that it was in the middle of the night. It was like history repeating itself. She jumped in horror. "Stop it!" What was going on? Draco was always so refined, and Harry was usually so gentle. Now the two of them were rolling on the ground like a pair of wild beasts.

"Stop it or I'll KILL myself!" Hermione yelled. She conjured up a knife from a blade of grass and pointed it at her neck. That got their attention at last. Harry looked shocked while Draco looked aghast.

"Hermione?" Draco implored quietly. 

"No! Don't. Stay away!"

Thinking that Hermione wouldn't actually hurt herself, Harry took a few steps towards her. She pressed it against her neck harder and a few drops of blood actually dripped down her neck.

Draco cursed under his breath.

"Will the both of you just stop it?" Hermione pleaded, with tears flowing down like the pearls in a necklace which has broken. "Just stop it."  
"Fine. We'll stop. Just put down the knife." Harry said.  
Hermione looked at Draco for reassurance while Draco just nodded in agreement. Hermione put down her knife and gently touched the spot on her neck where it was bleeding. Draco rushed to her and helped clean away the blood. Harry looked at the ground, not knowing what to say. That's when Ginny came into the picture.

"Harry! Fight him! Get her back!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, stay out of this." Harry said in a tired voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Hermione that said, 'Where did SHE come from?'

"But Harry!"

"Ginny, will you please shut up?"

"Fine." She puffed. "I just don't understand why you're picking HER over me." she pointed to Hermione. "At least you can be sure that I'll not stab you in the back the moment you turn around." She spat.

"Just look at her! What's so great about her? Whatever she can give, I can give too, Harry! And you know that! So why not me?" Ginny seemed close to hysterical.

"Because you're not her." Harry said simply.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"Because you're not her! You're lucky, you know! I can just use you, and then throw you away again! What I want is her, not you. You're not even my type." He said.

Ginny's widened in disbelief. She picked up the knife on the ground and placed it against her neck. 

"Not you, too. Come on, Ginny, there are plenty of guys out there." Harry said with his eyes closed. "You know, I-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence. The four of them seemed to be trapped in a whirlpool, not able to get out.


	5. The Return

****

In the last chapter…

"Harry! Fight him! Get her back!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ginny, stay out of this." Harry said in a tired voice.

Draco raised his eyebrows and exchanged a look with Hermione that said, 'Where did SHE come from?'

"But Harry!"

"Ginny, will you please shut up?"

"Fine." She puffed. "I just don't understand why you're picking HER over me." she pointed to Hermione. "At least you can be sure that I'll not stab you in the back the moment you turn around." She spat.

"Just look at her! What's so great about her? Whatever she can give, I can give too, Harry! And you know that! So why not me?" Ginny seemed close to hysterical.

"Because you're not her." Harry said simply.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"Because you're not her! You're lucky, you know! I can just use you, and then throw you away again! What I want is her, not you. You're not even my type." He said.

Ginny's widened in disbelieve. She picked up the knife on the ground and placed it against her neck. 

"Not you, too. Come on, Ginny, there are plenty of guys out there." Harry said with his eyes closed. "You know, I-"

But he couldn't finish his sentence. The four of them seemed to be trapped in a whirlpool, not able to get out.

Hermione clutched tightly onto Dracos arm. Trembling, she asked, What was that?

"I don't know." Draco shrugged and looked at into Hermione's warm brown eyes.

"But don't worry; I won't ever leave you alone."

Hermione managed a weak smile. That's what she liked about Draco; he always made her feel so safe. However, she took one look at the place they were in and her smile disappeared almost immediately. She didn't like the look of it. It was cold and eerie, like a graveyard. The whole atmosphere was gray and the temperature was freezing cold. Just then, a breeze of cold wind swept through and a shiver traveled down her already cold spine.

"Draco, I don't like this place."

"Seriously, neither do I. I just felt something pass by me. But I can't see anything, can you?"

"No, I can't either. Do you see Harry and Ginny? I can't seem to spot them."

"No… with this haze, I can't see anything."

Just then, the fog cleared and they could hear both of Harry's and Ginny's voices.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" Harry yelled.

Hermione saw him opposite her, not far away and shouted back. "Yes! I'm fine! I'm with Draco!"

No reply. 

Harry and Ginny both walked towards them and Harry shot a glare at Draco. Hermione felt her heart break. Harry's eyes had lost their confidence and purity. They became misty and clouded. And he looked defeated, like he finally realized that Hermione wasn't his anymore. Draco seemed to realize it as well, as the scowl on his face turned into an expression of pity and sympathy.

"So, where are we?" Harry cleared his voice, ridding it of the tears.

"I don't know." Hermione said, sure that the knife had been transported into a port key without their knowing. For a while, they were looking at each other without speaking.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A cold and menacing voice wavered through the still air.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered, closing his eyes briefly.

"Yes! It's me again!" the same old familiar hisses.

"What do you want?" Hermione spat. "Leave us alone."

"Temper, temper. I've waited so long. Seventeen years! Just to kill Harry Potter." He spat with equal disgust in his voice.

"But now," he continued. "I shall have the honor of killing Harry Potter and his friends! But first, the honor, as I said, goes to Mr. Draco Malfoy." Hermione gasped. "For defying Lucius' and my orders. What's so wrong about being a Death Eater, my boy? It's such an honorable task, is it not? You'll be a great one at that."

"I will never become a Death Eater." Draco glared.  
"You make the same mistakes as many people. Many WEAK people. You must always remember this, the weak live for the strong. The strong is always at advantage. Never the weak. I'll give you one more chance to get rid of the weakness this Mudblood has caused you." he said, pointing to Hermione. 

"Never." Draco said simply.

"You make me so mad. Why can't you learn to be like your father? You defy me, therefore you must die."  
"Fine." Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"NO!" Hermione screamed and ran in front of Draco, blocking him. "You cannot hurt him! Not with me still around!" she yelled.

With that, Harry ran in front of Hermione too.

"Never will you harm Hermione! Leave the rest of us alone. Kill me. I'll stand alone and let you do whatever you want to me. just leave them alone."

"And you think you have the right to bargain with me, Potter? You have no right, no right at all, not after what you have reduced me to in the first place."

Harry turned around and gave Hermione a brief kiss on the lips. "Be happy." He whispered.

Hermione was sobbing by now. "No…" she cried.

"Anybody who wants to sacrifice themselves?"

Ginny walked coolly in front of Voldemort and said, "You are so pathetic. You need all of us to accompany you in your grave. You need tools. If your powers were so great in the first place, Harry would have no effect on you at all." Then she went to stand in front of Harry.

Voldemort let out a strangled laughter.

"Harry Potter. Lucky you. Every time you're going to die, someone takes the rap for you and dies instead. And you always live. But not today. Step aside, little girl." He ordered.

"No. Never."

"Fine. Then you shall all die together. Avada Kedavra!"

A bright green light shot through the evening night sky.

Ginny screamed and fell down onto the floor. Harry and the others waited for themselves to fall too, but they opened their eyes to find out that they were still alive. Hermione opened her eyes and saw that Harry was bent over Ginny, carrying her lightly, as if afraid that she might break.

"She's dead." He whispered, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Where's Voldemort?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know…" Hermione sobbed into Draco's chest. Draco was fighting hard to keep the tears back in where it came from.

"Are you all right, my dears?" It was Dumbledore.

"Oh, Merlin's Beard." Was what he said when he saw Ginny's dead body.

"Yet another one. are the rest of you all right?"

They nodded not knowing what else to say.

"Where's Voldemort?" Draco finally asked, to break the dead silence.

"He sensed my presence around and he left."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, with a sense of helplessness.

"Come on, let's go back. I think I've found the port key." Dumbledore said quietly.

"Which after…" he sighed. "I shall send for Miss Weasley's parents. I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry shook his head but said nothing.

With that, Dumbledore brought all of them back to where they came from; the Quidditch Pitch. Harry was still carrying Ginny's body.  
"Now let's get to the Hospital Ward."

Madam Pomfrey was so shocked that she was quite at a loss for words.

"Oh, my." Was all she said to them.

Then the rest of them were nursed for their bruises and cuts and bumps.

That night, Harry couldn't get to sleep. He thought and thought, without knowledge that his tears had run dry. He finally came to a decision. 


	6. Breathing Again

__

If I never feel you in my arms again

If I never feel your tender kiss again

If I never hear I love you now and then

Please understand, if love ends

Then I promise you, I promise you

That I shall never breathe again

Breathe again

Harry sat by the window in the hospital ward, thinking. Thankfully the three of them were put in different wards. Harry spent the whole night thinking it over and over again. And he was still thinking. Thinking of Hermione, thinking of the so many things that have changed since Draco came back, thinking of the way Ginny had still loved him, and died for him, even after he had hurt her again and again, thinking of everything. The next day, he would be discharged from the ward, then he would know what to do by then.

__

And I can't stop thinking about

About the way things used to be

And I can't stop thinking about

About the way you say I love you

And I can't get you out of my head

How in the world will I begin

To let you walk right out of my life

And blow my heart away

Draco raked his hand through his already messed up silvery blonde hair. _Everything has gone so wrong. So, so wrong. I don't even know whose fault this is. Mine? Hermione? Harry? Or even Ginny? Tomorrow will be the day I have to make a choice. But what if. . . I don't want to?_

And I can't stop caring about

About the apple of my eye

And I can't stop doing without

Without the center of my life

And I can't get you out of my head

And I know I can't pretend

That I won't die if you decide

You won't see me again

Hermione looked out of the window, watching the clouds float by. She looked up and saw two very different shaped clouds hovering above her. She knew that she was crazy thinking this, but. . . she thought she saw Harrys and Dracos faces in them. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts of them, but she failed. The clouds returned to normal, but she couldnt help thinking of the both of them still. _Why is it always so hard to make a choice? No matter in work, or in affairs of the heart, Im always lost. If I have to make one choice, I make it. But what if its wrong? Please, make today last forever._

If I never feel you in my arms again

If I never feel your tender kiss again

If I never hear I love you now and then

Please understand, if love ends

Then I promise you, I promise you

That I shall never breathe again

Breathe again

"Hi, Harry. Hermione gave Harry a weak smile as they met up in the Quidditch Pitch after being discharged from the hospital ward. Hermione reached there only to find Harry there. Draco wasnt there yet.

Hey. Harry replied quietly.

So. . . are you okay?

Yeah, you?

Uh-huh. _We have to stop talking so formerly. . . _ Hermione thought.

Harry, I-

Lets wait for Draco first, before we say anything. It was just like Harry. Hermione sighed softly. Harry still read her mind, just like in the past. _Just like in the past._

__

And I cant stop thinking about

About the way my life would be

No I cant stop thinking about

How could your love be leaving me

And I cant get out of my head

God knows how hard I tried

And if you walk right out of my life

God knows Id surely die

Harry turned away from Hermione, refraining to look at her straight in the face. He felt all this too familiar, just too familiar. He didnt want to see the familiar refined cheekbones of hers; he didnt want to see that rose-bud like mouth that he used to kiss so tenderly; he didnt want to see her warm chocolate eyes staring back at him. Luckily it was hazy, then Hermione couldnt see the few silent drops of tears trickling down his already tear-stained cheeks. Then he knew he couldnt suppress it any longer. He couldnt wait for Draco anymore. If he waited, and if Draco really came, then he knew that it would be even harder for the words to come out. 

Hermione? he inquired softly.

Yes, Harry? 

Ive made my decision, have you?

Yes. Hermione said in the softest voice Harry had ever heard her speak in.

I shant wait for Draco. But youll tell him, wouldnt you?

Yes, I would.

Okay.

Harry?

No. Dont say anything. Harry knew that it would be more painful to hear Hermione say anything when he spoke. Just listen.

There was no reply, but Harry knew Hermione oh too well to know that she was nodding to his words.

Harry sighed before beginning.

Its hard for me, and I know its hard for the two of you too. I know its not anyones fault either. not mine, not yours, nor Dracos. its just that. . some things are unexplainable. I dont want to say much, because I dont know what to say. I came unprepared. He paused for a while. Ive always loved you, Hermione, always. But after Ginny died, I dont know what else is there in my life to hang onto anymore. Its like everything is gone in a second. I want you back, more than anything in the world, but we both know that you dont touch love; love touches you. Love came looking for you and Draco and it was great love. But the only problem was, love forgot to leave us first. he managed a weak smile at Hermione which made Hermiones heart break into a million pieces. But now, you know who you love most. And Ill let go, just as I promised you on our first date. Remember what I said then? Hermione nodded. She could never forget that day.

****

Flashback (A/N: Only a short one! Dont complain! I found it kind of sweet, though. =))

Hey Hermione! a twelve year old Harry smiled widely when he saw Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron.

Hi Harry! Hermione smiled back, equally widely.

Come on! Ill take you somewhere!

Where, Harry? But before she could say anything, Harry pulled her out of the Leaky Cauldron and brought her somewhere. 

Hermione gasped when she saw what Harry had put up for her. The place was so dark, even though it was in the afternoon. It was lit with romantic candles all over, all with different colors. Purple, pink, blue, every color. And there was a lake that matched Hermiones reflection perfectly. Harry smiled, knowing that Hermione had liked it. He had put in a lot of effort in it.

Do you like it? he whispered.

Yes. She whispered back with tenderness.

Come here.

Hermione obeyed him and soon found herself in the arms of Harry. After a while, Harry felt that Hermione was worrying about something as she had a slight frown on her face.

Hermione, whats wrong? You dont like the place?

No! Hermione sat up quickly. She didnt want Harry to get the wrong idea.

Then whats bothering you? Harry asked, truly concerned.

Its just that. . . I know you like me. and I like you. but Im not sure whether this would last forever, Harry. Im worried.

Harry put his hands on either side of her cheeks. Then. . . he said with a pained expression on his face. Then Ill let you go, I promise.

Hermione smiled and Harry continued. I know where youre heart belongs to now, Hermione. So Ill let you go. But to me, when Im with you, forever only lasted a day.

Harry got up on his feet, but before leaving, he bent down once more and kissed Hermione. It was mixed with emotions and tears, his and Hermiones as well. Goodbye, Harry. Hermione smiled sadly.

Goodbye, Hermione. I love you. Always. 

__

And I cant stop doing without

Without the rhythm of my heart

No I cant stop doing without

For I would surely fall apart

And I cant get you out of my mind

Cause I know I cant deny it

And I would die if you decide

You wont see me again

Draco was walking slowly towards the pitch, where they were supposed to meet. It was hazy and he saw that it was about to rain. He stopped. _I dont want to do this. I never want to do this. _But he knew he had to do it. Sooner or later. He continued walking. Through the hazy fog, he seemed to spot two figures sitting at the bleachers. _Harry and Hermione._ It just hurt to hear the two names stringed together. He wished everything would just disappear, he wished that all the pain could just go away, he wished that he could return to when he called Hermione, Ron and Harry names, just like in the past. _Just like in the past._

__

And I cant stop thinking about

About the way my life would be

No I cant stop thinking about

How could your love be leaving me

And I cant get out of my head

God knows how hard I tried

And if you walk right out of my life

God knows I'd surely die

When Draco reached the pitch, he only saw Hermione sitting there alone. Hey.

Hey yourself. Hermione smiled. It was a sad smile, but it also had a tinge of happiness in it. Draco wondered what could be so happy then. Maybe she had decided that she would stay with Harry instead of Draco. With each increasing moment, Draco felt more fear creep into his heart. 

So. . . wheres Harry? He didnt know what else to say except ask where Harry was.

He went back first. But he told me everything.

Oh. Now Draco was sure that she was going to return to Harry. He felt like smacking himself for being so selfish. Before Hermione could say anything, he blurted everything out in anxiety.

Im so sorry. I know that since I came back, your whole life has been turned upside down. If I didnt come back, you and Harry would probably marry and have loads of kids and grandkids. Why cant I just be a Deatheater instead of coming back? But now that I have you, I dont want to give you up. I- Draco. . . Hermione tried to stop him from blabbering. Draco ignored her. -know that you probably hate me for messing up your life and I also know that you probably regret going out with me, and- Draco! Hermione said sharply and shook him out of his stupor. Draco looked at her, with a face so sad that Hermione would have burst out laughing if not for the situation.

Dont do this, Draco. Youre making this hard for the both of us. Harder, if possible. Harry talked to me. He told me that he loved me, and he wanted me back. Draco sniffed. But, he knew that I wouldnt be happy even if things did work out again between me and him. He knew, and I knew that the one I actually love most is you. Draco Malfoy, you.

Me?

Yes. You.

Silence. Draco looked down at his feet.

But. . . then again, what Harry said made sense. From everything he said, I understood one thing. When its time to let go, its time. No point holding on. Hermione sighed. I said I love you, and I mean it, I really do. As much as I want, I cant have the both of you kept by my side. I had to choose. I never regretted being with you, and Im not going to regret it either. Never. But if Im with you in future, and get married, and have loads of kids and grandkids, she smiled. . . . its a known fact that when we look back, painful memories will still surround us. I dont want that, Draco. I want you to be happy, as much as I want Harry to be happy. But I cant, not with me in the middle. The only way, is when I leave the both of you. Draco understood what Hermione was saying, but it was too painful to say anything. He just gave her a soft and gentle peck on the cheek and draped his robe over her before hugging her again.

Thank you, Hermione. When we were together, you made me the happiest man in the world, I swear. Then he walked away, before Hermione could see any of his tears. And as he walked away, it began to rain so softly. Tear droplets from Heaven. 

__

If I never feel you in my arms again

If I never feel your tender kiss again

If I never hear I love you now and then

Please understand, if love ends

Then I promise you, I promise you

That I shall never breathe again

Breathe again


End file.
